


W is for Wammul

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [23]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, and there's a dog, the boys are back in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Let explore the spooky building! And hey a free dog!





	W is for Wammul

“Remind me why we’re here again,” groused a tall blonde as he pulled at the uncomfortable garment surrounding his neck. His much shorter raven haired companion merely glanced at him in silence. “I know! But this is ridiculous, why do we have to wear disguises! No one here knows who we are!” Once again silence was his response. “I know you’re doing the face, stop that. Let’s just get what we came for and go already. All of these clothes are suffocating.” He stated as he tugged at his collar once more.

The duo found themselves in a nearby region outside of Hyrule’s boundaries. The bustling town’s marketplace was full of tantalizing smells and echoes of vendors selling their wares. It was nowhere near the level of Castle Town’s commercial area’s usual hustle and bustle but it was enough to give the disguised blonde a headache. It was amidst the din that he heard a peculiar sound from afar. Recognizing what the sound was, he silently crept off in search of the source.

Meanwhile, the shorter of the two kept on walking. Oblivious of the fact that his partner just ran off. That is until he reached the, quite frankly, scary decrepit building they were suppose to go to. It wasn’t particularly large by any standard, it was actually quite modest in size, but it was secluded from the rest of the town and surrounded by a wooded area. Feeling a bit anxious he turned around to a blank space where his partner  _ should _ have been. Alarmed, the young man began to frantically turn in all directions to see if he could spot his wayward companion.

That is until he heard the loudest bark in his life and jumped three feet into the air.

“Link, look, I found a puppy.” Whispered his, now found, partner.

Although why he whispered was anybody’s guess as the “puppy’s” bark was most likely heard back in Hyrule.

Actually, now that Link had a good look at it, he's pretty certain the “puppy” isn’t actually a “puppy”. The thing was  _ HUGE _ , brown, and puffy, it sort of looked like a bear cub. It probably was a bear cub. Volga isn’t exactly an expert on what constitutes as a domestic Hylian pet. Especially when most animals look much smaller when he holds them. Like a bear cub.

Sensing Link’s discomfort the dragon adds, “ He doesn’t bite and he’s  _ really _ soft. Pet him.” He thrusted the cub-like mammal towards Link. The hero took a step back in alarm. Then stopped and leaned over to take a closer look at the oblivious creature. Its eyes were covered with fur and its snout was the wrong shape to be a bear cub. It had its tongue hanging out and panting in a similar fashion as a dog. The final nail in the coffin for his bear cub theory was the slobbery lick to his face and the excited bark that followed.

“Hey, look, he likes you.”

Link immediately shot him a dirty look.

“What?”

The covert hero then gestured to the door, reminding the, uncharacteristically chipper, dragon knight of their original mission. Go inside the abandoned archive building in northwest Fumiya, locate the hidden room within, and recover a lost Hyrulean document. Which is easier said than done when considering that by a small technicality Hyrule was still at war with the kingdom the town was in, despite the fact that no action was actually taken. And the rumors about the abandoned archival building, that it is haunted by the poor souls who couldn’t escape the devastating blaze that nearly destroyed the building, leaving it in its current sorry state. 

The disguised dragon faced the building and nonchalantly replied, 

“Oh. Well, we can just take Nau with us,

“And he can chase away any ‘ _ ghosts _ ’ that pop up.” He side-eyed the very quiet hero, “Or you know the very real people that  _ might _ be squatting there.”

Unamused, Link walked ahead and attempted to open the door.

That promptly broke off into slivers of splinters at the slight contact.

“That's promising,” the dragon quipped as he walked in, dog in tow.

The hero quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone again.

Silence echoed throughout the darkened inside, almost as though warning those who dare enter to leave immediately. It was promptly ignored by an energetic pup dashing about covered in cobwebs. The more human interlopers were a bit more cautious in their endeavor, watching out for weak flooring and unstable structures. As they ventured deeper inside the feeling of being watched grew stronger. It wasn't until he reached a spacious room that Link once again realized that he was left alone.  _ Again _ . Casting his eyes and ears about he trepidatiously lifted his lantern. The low auburn lighting accentuated the antiquity of the building making it even more eerie and caused the rotted furniture to cast shadows that seemed to jump out at him. He may have the Triforce of Courage but unresting spirits trapped in the mortal plane are very different from a reincarnating soul manifesting in a physical form. For one, one can be struck down with a legendary sword, the other not so much. Also he had to return said sword to its resting pedestal for the next hero. So even  _ if _ the sword could have been useful against ghosts he no longer had it.

A loud clatter from behind the solitary hero echoed throughout the room. Magical sword or not Link brandished his weapon before him and assumed a combat stance. Perhaps it was a squatter like Volga had mentioned, it doesn’t have to be a ghost. Then again if it was a squatter wouldn’t Volga had warned him, or the stray he found. He tightened his hold on the grip as another echo resonated to his left. The sound of creaking floorboards grew closer and closer. Each step increasing in volume and velocity until suddenly, it just stopped. Controlling his breathing that he didn't realize had even sped up in the first place, Link stayed very quiet in order to hear where this invader would be coming from.

“Hey-”

Link quickly swiped at the hand on his shoulder.

“Woah! Hey, watch where you swing that thing!” The dragon knight snapped, clutching his now bleeding arm. “You have got to stop acting so childish. There are no such things as ghosts.” Grabbing the back of the hero’s outfit, he lifted him off his feet and tucked him under his armpit. “Now, Nau found a squatter who knows how to get into the secret room. She's agreed to show us where it is and how to get in. Let's go.” The dragon then walked off with the wayward hero in tow.

Looking back the hero felt quite ridiculous. Not only did he let his superstitions get the best of him he also managed to injure, although temporarily, his ally. Had it been anyone else the consequences of his actions wouldn't have just been a small reprimand and a shrug. From now on Link would just steel his nerves against anymore superstitions and just treat any noise as he would to any normal situation. After all like Volga said ghosts don't exist.

Link was broken out of his reverie by distant barking. As they neared a somewhat less forsaken room the barks got louder. Along with an echoing laugh. Something about the laugh didn't feel right but the hero decided to just let it slide. He didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

Then they turned the corner and entered the room and all of his previous logic just flew out the window and buried itself.

The room was actually pretty normal. At least normal for an abandoned building. There was a small window on one of the walls, a few desks scattered about with some accompanying chairs, and yellowing papers strewn around. Nau was disturbing a lot of the dust that had settled in the room, causing a billowing cloud to emerge. And in the midst of it all, nothing.

There was no one else in there. And yet it looked as if the dog was  _ playing _ with someone.

“Ah, I see Nau warmed up to you, Helga.” The dragon knight observed. He dropped the hero as the dog reacted to seeing him once more. He then raised his head and spoke once more to thin air. “I don't actually know I found him in the street.” A pause. “Well after we get what we're looking for I'll find out.”

“Now then, can you direct us to the room. My partner and I will be right behind you.”

Volga made to follow her but aborted the action when he realized that Link hasn't moved from the spot he was dropped. Realizing that the hero wasn't going to move anytime soon, he rolled his eyes and unceremoniously picked him up once again.

The unusual platoon made their way towards the hidden room. They came across an innocuous back room, that is until the dragon stood still and then dropped the hero. Again. He walked toward a bookshelf and pushed. A bit too hard it turned out as the furniture slid across the floor and impacted the adjacent wall with enough force to shatter upon impact. However, the hybrid paid no mind to it and tore open the door that had laid hidden behind it.

Inside, the room was oddly enough spacious, if a bit cluttered. As if someone had gone and tried to take out as many documents as possible yet dropping many on the way out.

Toeing a few rolls and books out of the way from the entrance the dragon exclaimed over his shoulder, “Ok, here's where you come in hero. Get over here and look for the document. I don't think there's that many to go through.”

Slowly the shaken hero stood and walked over to the sizable pile of records. Honestly he's going to have a small chat about what constitutes as “not a lot” to the knight. There were so many papers strewn about he didn’t know where to start. But then again it was helping him not think about the gh-spirit that was surprisingly helping them out. He picked up and scanned sheet by sheet of what was on the floor and tables, looking for anything that even resembled Hylian script. It took a while, a long while, until he finally gestured in triumph and shook the paper at the nearly dozing dragon knight startling him alert once more. Link observed as Volga turned around, seeming as though he was searching for something.

“When did Helga leave,” he queried, “and Nau for that matter.” 

The hero didn’t notice that the dog had in fact gone missing. Obviously he didn’t notice the spirit leaving.

“Oh well. It’s not like I could have kept him.”

Link heard the slight undertone of disappointment and gave the dragon a light pat on his arm.

As the misfit pair exited the worn building, one lifting his hand to block the sun that still shone, a bark was heard in the distance. Along with some giggling.

Confused, they headed toward the sound. Then stopped a few feet from their destination as a small voice piped out, “Tau! You bad doggy! What are you doing here?” Followed by more giggling. “Your lucky the nice lady helped me find you. Hey, where did she go? Wait for me Tau! Where are you going?” Her voice faded as she ran back to the town.

The pair glanced at each other and shrugged. It seemed Nau, or rather Tau, had been reunited with his original owner. It was a cute spectacle to observe but they had a mission to complete. So with the newly rediscovered peace treaty in tow they headed off towards Hyrule and hopefully bring peace to the two, technical, warring states.

**Author's Note:**

> Volga still denies the existence of ghost, spirits, ect.
> 
> Sorry for the late update it's been a hectic week.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
